Our Love
by woonlips
Summary: Ketika para uke cemburu dengan uri Wookie.


**Author : jongwoonieah**

**Title : Our Love**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other cast : member Super Junior**

**Rating : K+ **

**Disclamer : Yesung dan Ryeowook saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment.**

**Warning : yaoi, boys love, typo, aneh.**

**Summary : Ketika para uke cemburu dengan uri Wookie.**

**_Our Love_**

Semua orang yang berada di ruang makan menganga tak percaya. Tumben sekali, pikir mereka semua. Kalian tahu? seorang Kim Ryeowook tengah berada didalam gendongan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Bukan, bukan gendongan ala piggy bag. Tapi bridal style. Jelas saja semua orang di sana menganga tak percaya. Jarang-jarang Yesung berbuat romantis terhadap Ryeowook. Apalagi sekarang. Digendong ala pengantin dan bahkan jarak kamar mereka ke ruang makan tak ada 10 meter.

Wajah Ryeowook seutuhnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tak berani melihat keadaan disekitarnya ia malah melesakkan wajahnya semakin dalam di ceruk leher sang namjachingu. Sementara Yesung acuh seperti tak ada apa-apa. Sekarang coba lihat, bukannya mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursinya. Yesung malah memangku Ryeowook.

"hyung.." menundukkan kepala makin dalam.

"ssst.. mari makan hyung sudah lapar, biar seperti ini ne.." mengucup pucuk kepala Ryeowook, sedikit memperhatikan sekitar.

Kalian tahu, sekarang semua uke yang ada di meja makan menatap seme mereka. Mungkin mempunyai arti aku-mau-seperti-itu. Well semua itu tak di gubris oleh para seme, mereka tetap asik menikmati masakan yang di buat Leeteuk. Mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

**_Our Love_**

"aisssh, mengapa mereka sekarang terlihat lebih mesra sih ?" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir seksinya, kesal.

Jelas saja sekarang coba lihat Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa depan televise dengan posisi mereka yang sangat intim. Dengan Yesung yang duduk memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang, sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung sambil terus mengelus tangan Yesung yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Hae~ seperti mereka yuk.." menggoncangkan bahu namjachingu yang berada di sampingnya mencoba mencari perhatian.

"Hyukkie aku lelah.. aku ingin istirahat.." Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja menuju kamar mereka, tanpa melihat wajah sang namjachingu yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

"harus mengadakan rapat !" segera berlalri ke kamar Leeteuk, menendang Kangin keluar yang mendapatkan teriakan maut dari Kangin. Namun tak di gubrisnya sama sekali.

**_Our Love_**

"1 2 3 putar ke kiri.. angkat tangan putar ke kanan… yak bagus, latihan dance hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Satu setengah jam lagi kalian latihan vocal arra ?" sang manager membolak balik kertas yang ia pegang, melihat jadwal selanjutnya.

"ne arraso" jawaban yang membuat sang manajer tersenyum puas. Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di ruang dance.

"hyung.. kau lelah ? ini untukmu.."

Seseorang memberikan botol minum dingin kepada Yesung yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jelas-jelas tadi bukan Ryeowook, dia Kibum. Tumben sekali. Dengan senyum mautnya ia mengambil botol itu. Sesaat Kibum terpana akan senyumnya. Jinjja hyungnya ternyata ganteng sekali! Ia menunduk mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Pergi begitu saja. Menyisakan Yesung yang memandangnya heran.

"hyung, ini usap keringatmu dengan handuk ini.."

Seseorang lagi menyerahkan handuk berwarna putih kepada hyungnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Yesung menerimanya dengan senyum cerah. Itu Wookie hehehe.

"chagi usapkan keringatku~"

Ucap Yesung dengan nada merajuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang disuruh hanya mendengus pelan, namun tetap melakukan apa yang hyungnya itu perintahkan.

"cukup, kemarikan handuknya gantian aku.." mengambil handuk dari tangan Ryeowook. Melebarkannya, lalu…

Menutupi muka mereka berdua dengan handuk itu. Apalagi kalau bukan berciuman.

Semua orang yang ada disana terbelalak melihatnya. Namun pandangan iri tak bisa di tinggalkan dari wajah para uke.

**_Our Love_**

"heum hyung…" ucap Ryeowook yang mencoba menghilangkan keheningan yang ada di antar mereka berdua.

"ne.." Yesung menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tak mau namjachingu nya itu kedinginan. Mereka berada di balkon kamar sekarang.

"apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan member lain ?" menyamankan pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang, sesekali menggosokkan hidungnya disana. Nyaman.

"tidak, mereka biasa saja. Mereka masih manusia kan, punya mata, hidung, mulut. Sama seperti kita, tak mungkin kan mereka berubah menjadi alien."

"YA ! hyung bukan itu maksudku.." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan kasar. Jinjja ada apa dengan namjachingunya ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba sifat babbo keluar disaat seperti ini sih. Ugh.

"hahahaha hyung hanya bercanda.. kemari hyung peluk lagi. Ada apa memangnya dengan para member ?" menarik kembali Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"uh menyebalkan.. aku merasa mereka semua semakin memperhatikanmu hyung. Apalagi para uke mereka perhatian sekali terhadapmu." Mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Mungkin lebih kepada cemburu.

"kau merasa begitu ? aku tidak merasakannya chagi.."

Yesung mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Dan itu membuat kepala Ryeowook melesak semakin dalam di dada bidang Yesung. Dapat Ryeowook cium parfum hyungnya. Parfum yang membuatnya betah berlama lama seperti ini.

"ne, sangat terlihat. Pertama Kibum, dia memberikan air minum padamu kan ? kedua Leeteuk hyung, dia memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Lalu Eunhyuk hyung, dia memberikanmu kacamata dan topi. Tumben sekali dia, biasanya pelit. Lalu Heechul hyung, membelikanmu baju. Dan Sungmin hyung, membuatkanmu pudding. Kau tidak merasakan itu. Aku rasa mereka menyukaimu hyung."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Kes- ani cemburu lebih tepatnya yang sekarang mendominasi hatinya.

"sudahlah.. mungkin mereka hanya salah makan saja tadi pagi."

Yesung menanggapinya dengan tenang. Bukan, bukannya Yesung tidak tahu, sangat tahu malah. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat Ryeowook berpikiran macam macam saja.

"tapi hyung kalau itu benar ?"

"kalau itu benar ? biarkan saja."

"jadi hyung tidak apa jika mereka menyukaimu… hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi ?"

Dengan cepat Ryeowook merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Mendongak menghadap hyungnya. Mata yang merah dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin menangis eoh ?

"itu hak mereka chagi mereka mau mencintai si-"

"jadi hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ? baiklah, pilih saja salah satu di antara mereka."

Menghentak kasar tangan Yesung yang masih berada di pinggangnya. Melenggang masuk ke kamar, namun dapat di cegah oleh Yesung.

"chagi dengar.. itu hak mereka. Toh mereka kan yang menyukaiku ? kau tahu darimana kalau aku mencintai mereka ? Kau hanya kau chagi yang berhasil memiliki jiwaku, hatiku, cintaku dan tubuhku. Biarkan mereka menyukaiku aku tak peduli. Cinta ku hanya untuk mu seluruhnya. Kening ini, mata ini, pipi ini, hidung ini, bibir ini. Hanya milikmu hanya untukmu."

Menatap mata Ryeowook dalam, mencoba meyakinkan namjachingunya itu. Mengelus bagian wajahnya yang ia sebutkan tadi dengan jemari Ryeowook.

"hyung…." Berujar lirih, tak menyangka hyungnya akan berkata seperti tadi.

"believe me. I love you. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you so much." Mencium bibir tipis namja cantik itu lama. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang mengantarkan sebuah cinta yang amat sangat dalam.

**_Our Love_**

Berminggu-minggu setelah itu Ryeowook tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Ia percaya kepada namjachingunya. Sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak mempercayai hyungnya itu. Lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu lagi Kim Ryeowook.

Namu saat ini, kalau diperhatikan sangat menyebalkan. Kalian tahu? Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang duduk di sofa depan televise. Tapi lihat, semua uke berada di antara mereka bahkan Henly pun ada. Bagaimana Ryeowook tidak kesal coba. Sedari tadi mereka mencari perhatian Yesung. Walaupun Yesung hanya sesekali menanggapinya, lebih mengasyikan menciumi pucuk kepala namjachingunya sambil memeluknya dari samping. Lebih bagus bukan daripada harus memperhatikan mereka. Ukh mengganggu.

Lalu kemana seme-seme yang lain? Ah itu dia, di ruang makan. Sedang apa sih? Urusi uke kalian hey.

Dengan tiba-tiba Hangeng menarik Yesung ke ruang makan. Menyisahkan rengutan sebal dari semua uke yang ada di sana. Apalagi Ryeowook. Tidak bisa melihat orang senang yah?

**_Our Love_**

"haish hyung ada apa sih? Jangan tarik tarik ah!" Yesung menghentak kasar tangan Hangeng yang mencengkram tangannya. Sakit.

"duduk !"

"ada apa sih ?"

"Ya ! Kim JongWoon apa kau memakai dukun ?"

"HEH ?!" mendelik kaget dengan pertanyaan Hangeng.

"jujurlah, apa kau memakai dukun hyung. Kenapa semua uke jadi dekat dekat denganmu sih ?" Yesung manggut-manggut tak jelas. Bosan dengan topic ini.

"tidak, untuk apa aku menggunakan dukun, kurang kerjaan tahu tidak ?"

"lalu kau menggunakan apa hyung. Henry jadi ikut ikutan seperti itu."

"itu salah kalian tahu.."

"MWOYA ?!"

"haisssh tidak usah teriak teriak berisik tahu. Dengar! Kalian yang salah, kalian terlalu bersikap cuek kepada uke kalian. Sehingga mereka iri terhadap Ryeowook. Bahkan itu hampir membuat hubunganku dan Ryeowook berakhir. Kalian seharusnya tidak cuek terhadap mereka. Manjakan mereka. Kalian tahu mereka bahkan merencanakan merebut aku dari Ryeowook. Mereka berniat jahat, mereka ingin hubunganku dan Ryeowook berakhir dan salah satu dari mereka bisa mendapatkan aku. Dan itu semua gara-gara kalian. Cepat urusi uke kalian. Aku sudah muak !"

Beranjak keruang tengah dimana semua uke dan Ryeowook masih menunggu mereka. Menarik Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Menciumnya dengan sedikit brutal di depan seluruh member. Semuanya menganga tak percaya.

"hyung.."

"dengar semua! Aku hanya milik Ryeowook dan Ryeowook hanya milikku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Ingat itu!" Dengan cepat Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ke kamar mereka. Menyisahkan kesepuluh pasangan disana.

**_Our Love_**

"hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"aku? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ini kan yang kau mau. sekarang tidak akan ada pengganggu lagi. Percaya padaku."

Yesung menurunkan Ryeowook di atas ranjangnya. Badannya menghimpit Ryeowook saat ini. Berada di atas nya. Meletakkan kedua tangan nya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Ryeowook. Menatap dalam namja di bawahnya ini.

"h-hyung akh a-apa yang k-kau la-lakukan.."

Dengan susah payah Ryeowook bericara saat salah satu tangan Yesung menyusup kedalam piyamanya. Ryeowook tahu ini. Tapi ini sedang ada member bagaimana kalau mereka tahu.

"hyung aahh ja-jangan sekaranghh ssh.."

"waeyo chagi ?" Yesung menghentikan gerakan tangannya didalam sana.

"sedang ada member hyung, jangan sekarang ne.." mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya. Ya siapa tahu dengan cara ini namjachingu nya akan luluh. Siapa tahu.

"shireo! Aku mau sekarang baby~ apa kau tidak dengar mereka ?"

"heung, dengar apa hyungie~ ?"

"dengarkan baik-baik." seketika sunyi menyelimuti kamar itu. Sunyi. Sunyi. Sun-

'_aargh.. akkh ssshh.. ouuh te-terushh aaah..'_ yi. Tidak lagi sekarang.

"dengar..?" omo sejak kapan Yesung memiliki evil smirk begitu. Siaga 2 wookie ah~

"hy-hy-hyung.." pasrah sudah Ryeowook saat ini.

"believe me. I love you. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you so much."

"ne, I love you too. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you too so much."

"eungh… aakh hyung~"

**_The End_**

Holaaaaa~ ini fanfic udah jadul banget-_-

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu di bikinnya hohoho.

Ah iya ini juga pernah di publish di akun ffn maupun blog temen aku, jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerita, cerita ini emang murni punya aku. Di sana aku pake penname _babyewooks. _Nah kalau yang ini hasil rombakan dari ff itu, dengan judul dan cast yang sama. Entahlah jadinya makin bagus atau makin aneh-_- saya sedang merindukan pairing ini ;;; masih satu tahun lagi untuk bisa melihat pairing ini membuat moment yang bisa bikin saya gila huks. Cukup.

And the last review please;)


End file.
